Notes
by Kid Jeevas
Summary: Matt gets bored following Mello to lectures. Rebel that he is, he can't resist the time old tradition of passing notes.  Reviews make me so happy it's pathetic. Rated T for Mello's dirty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

This was founded completely in boredom…and in fascination with the ink pens in the art room…The paper this was written on is a mess, so I'm just typing it up. My friend who is a Mello cosplayer and I are planning to continue this *yay* so more Matt and Mello fun.

We're not yaoi shippers, so if you're looking for that, you're not going to find it here.

Chapter 1

"Hey." The blond attempted to ignore his goggled companion. "Psst! Mello! Dude, look up, I wanna show you something."

"No, Matt!" Mello hissed out of the corner of his mouth

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" the lecturer asked, annoyed he had been interrupted.

Mentally, Mello moaned. "No sir," he said through clenched teeth.

The lecturer continued, and Mello focused again on his notes, agitated and concentrating intently…until he felt something hit the side of his head. Slowly, he turned his head to Matt. The other teen made motions to the paper he had just thrown. Watching his hands for a few moments in an attempt to discern what the hell he was trying to say, Mello rolled his eyes and simply picked the paper up, unfolded it, and read,

Matt: Matt WUZ HERE

…_You have got to be kidding me._ Mello was beyond annoyed now. He had to focus, he had to beat Near at this next test, and listening to this lecturer was the best he could do. And yet Matt wanted to pass notes?

The blond sighed and quickly scribbled in response,

Mello: He got eaten.

Tossing it back to the brunette, he turned back to the class before the paper hit him again.

Matt: Then murdered Mello.

_He wants to play it that way, huh._ You see, dear reader, Mello had a problem; a problem Matt was all too aware of. Mello was extremely competitive.

Not one to be duped, he quickly became absorbed in his paper conversation.

Mello: Lies, Mello kan't-

Matt: Mello can't spell.

Mello: Shut up Matt.

Matt: You love me.

Mello: Can't prove it.

Matt: Can too. Photographic proof :3

Mello: Yaoi doesn't count here there is NOTHING like that between us

Matt: Or is it (NOT)

Mello: Was gonna say…

Matt: This proves nothing.

Mello: …Wha?

Matt: ….I'm no longer sure…

Mello: You're also dead.

Matt: Well you've got ink on your nose.

Mello: …Yea well you ate some.

Matt: All cuz of your BBQ chips.

Mello: Not my fault you're an addict.

Matt: Yes it is.

Mello: I'm not an addict.

Matt: Chocoholic much?

Mello: Better than chips.

Matt: …

"Class dismissed."

Mello couldn't move; the lecture couldn't possibly be over already…right? RIGHT?

"Haha, sweet," Matt stood. "Seeya later, Mello; I'm gonna go back to my cave."

Alone in the room, Mello laid his head down on his desk. He then proceeded to scream and kick over said desk.

Notes.


	2. Chapter 2

I promised more was coming, did I not? Haha, well, here's the next little bit of Notes; it's a steady process. It'd be great if more people could read and review…

Chapter 2

Matt's room, as usual, was completely dark. The only light that illuminated the teen's face came from the three computer screens sitting in front of him, at which he was gazing intently.

_Come on, _he thought, _show me something interesting… _

As if by request, he was awarded with spotting Mello in the library. The blond was hard at work, pouring over heavy tomes no doubt in preparation of the upcoming final. Matt of course, had no intention of studying. _So predictable… _

He suddenly had an idea on how to relieve his boredom. Grinning with anticipation, Matt picked up his phone and quickly sent a text to Mello.

Matt: Hex Mello

Mello: Why 'hex Mello?' What did I do?

_Oops… _

Matt: I meant hey…

Mello: Fix your typing

Matt: You fix your anger issues

Mello: I don't have anger issues!

Matt: Hell yea you do

Mello: Nope, the psychiatrist said I was fine

Matt: …You took your gun with you, didn't you

Mello: he needed a bit more persuasion

Matt was sure he did. He couldn't help but shake his head. Mello had issues (by now everyone in Wammy's knew it) and he'd been forced to attend meetings with a psychiatrist shortly after the first time he'd threatened Near.

Matt: You see this sweatdrop? This is a sweatdrop.

Mello: Why sweatdrop? It's true.

Matt: Sigh who was it who threatened Near with castration for getting the highest grade on a test?

Mello: That awkward little sheep needs to be castrated!

Matt: You need a muzzle.

Mello: What the hell Matt?

It took a moment for him to realize how that had sounded, but when he did he had to laugh for a full minute at the image before replying;  
>Matt: That came out kind of kinky now that I look at it.<p>

Mello: Nooooo really? Hadn't noticed

Matt: Your sarcasm came through beautifully

Mello: Good I'd be worried if it didn't

Matt: Am I bugging youuuu…

Mello: yes.

Satisfied, Matt took a handful of the Cheezits he'd nicked from Mello's room earlier, only to spit them out. _Holy fuck, ew. _He tried to wipe the revolting taste off his tongue. _That is NOT original cheddar…_

Matt: Good. Also; your cheezits are disgusting.

Mello: …You went in my room? How many times do I have to tell you, STAY OUT!

Mat: I ran out of Dr. Pepper and I knew you had Coke so I went to get some. Then I got hungry.

Mello: …I poisoned it, I hope you die

Matt: You know most poisons won't affect me; I'll just take a pecha berry

Mello: (Nerd) that only cures one type anyway

Matt: How would you know- You gave up on Black. Maybe there's a new kind.

Mello: Black was stupid so I highly doubt that.

Matt: But the graphics were kickass and I got victini so THERE!

Mello: Disagree, they weren't kickass enough to hold my attention.

Matt: Pfft, you'd be too busy in the library trying to one-up Near.

Mello: Really Matt? You hacked the security cameras again? (I WILL beat him)

Matt: Duh, I'm bored. What else am I supposed to do? (doesn't he have a higher GPA than you?)

Mello: (Shut up Matt) Any good blackmail material?

Matt: (I didn't say anything; I typed it) Well Roger's staring at the new maid's chest again. Pedo?

Mello: (Then I'll break your fingers) Ha, yeah, what can we get with that, do you think?

Matt: Meh…we could ask for small stuff. He can't go to prison just for looking.

Mello: Mmmm Swedish chocolate.

Matt: . …You have a one track mind.

Mello: DO NOT!

Matt: Hmm…well, I can't deny that. You also think about Near an awful lot :3

Mello: Duh, I have to beat him.

Matt: You also talk about the way he looks a lot (couchGAYFORNEARcough)

Mello: …I am going to blow your fucking brains out who the hell would want that

Matt: heehee, guess who has your gun~

Mello: Guess who has backup

Matt: …1234NO MAGIC!

Mello: …What the fuck?

Matt: Matt is not available at the moment. Please lave a message after the anger management class.

Mello: I'm so done talking to you; Kiss your brains goodbye.

Matt: That's physically impossible.

Mello: Want to find out?

Matt: …Not really.

Then, the bell rang. On the screen, Matt couldn't help but laugh as Mello went wide-eyed with horror at the realization he had run out of study time.

Still chuckling, the gamer leaned back in his swivel chair, spinning a gun on each of his hands.

"One up!" he said with a smirk.

Notes.

Be nice and review for me? Please? (I'm on my knees here, literally)

Conversation topics would be lovely


End file.
